


Hope’s Worth is Written with a Golden Quill 希望的价值终由金羽毛撰写

by Analgisia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous or Implied Relationship(s) - Freeform, Gen, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analgisia/pseuds/Analgisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>欧比-万在塔图因上的第一年并非如他所料——但话又说回来，他<em>到底</em>在期待什么呢？或许是在原力中的冥想，是那逝去的关系，抑或是重拾自己的目标。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asaki_Kiri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asaki_Kiri/gifts).
  * A translation of [Hope’s Worth is Written with a Golden Quill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476327) by [akathecentimetre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akathecentimetre/pseuds/akathecentimetre). 



> 这篇文的原文真的超超超超超级美QAQ！！！如果你喜欢的话请务必务必要给akathecentimetre太太点一个kudos！！！akathecentimetre愿意给我授权真的是太开心了XD！  
> 非常感谢[JakartaInn](http://agarthanguide.tumblr.com/)太太插图的授权！  
> 也非常感谢替我抓虫的kiri和阿烽！  
> 爱你们！<33333333333333

*  
“黑暗如影随形,是恒久的忍耐，它无往不胜——但再怎么强大的心也拥有弱点：仅需一缕烛光便能将这黑暗驱散。爱远胜于这道烛光。爱得以点亮群星。”

马修·斯托弗， _星球大战III:西斯的复仇_

*

 

距穆斯塔法诀别半年后，迷失自我的欧比-万隐匿在这片沙海中。

每当他的小屋在刺眼的阳光下被模糊天际的风沙隐藏时，他都会脱下自己的罩袍，并将它压在石头底下。他低头端坐，避风的同时不忘向原力祈求永恒的宁静与和平。祈求原力能够从这日光，从这风沙中保护他。

保护他免于伤害。

他从不是一个强大的人。尽管他从小便与这股神秘力量打交道，但孑然一身的他与原力间的交流却出现了一丝恼怒。无人倾诉，无人聆听。没有人能够让他提出忠告，也没有人能够让他与之争辩、让他找寻、亦或是展开一场殊死搏斗。他一身的本领毫无用武之地。原力融于他的生命中，他的一呼一吸之间。他从耕种土地的水中汲取原力直到蒸腾；他能遮天蔽日，令袭击者四散。这个星球赦免了他的苦难，他默默低语，然后悠然凝望夜幕降临。

但他渴求的事情只有一件，一件他从最开始就无比笃定的事情；也只有这个人能够让他思念，让他牵挂，让他倾诉。可这个人永远也不会出现。

欧比-万已经失去了时间的概念——一分钟，一小时，一整天。自从他不再数着日子而活，这对他来说不再具有任何意义——时间从他身边的沙海中流逝，在衣服上印下浅淡的褶皱，在他的靴子上刻下若有若无的裂纹，让他的关节不再灵活，让他叹息。

  
“你晒伤了可就不好看了，”奎-刚说道。欧比-万吐出蕴含着原力的气息，仿佛一桶开启了的红酒，睁开双目的瞬间心底的平静也一扫而空。

奎-刚还是记忆中的样子。就连欧比-万自己也不知道在期待些什么：当然不是心中那些挥之不去的阴霾，尽管达斯·摩尔的光剑刺穿他的瞬间依旧历历在目。奎-刚脸上的线条，被风拂起的发丝，合十掌心中的茧。所有这些关于那个叫做希德[[1]]的遥远世界的回忆，全都烙在欧比-万的心里。瞬间欧比-万觉得自己不再年轻，倒并不是因为他被回忆带回了那个地方。老了——他很快意识到自己的改变，汗水流过他的肩胛骨。在这个将水视为生命的地方，他竟然不小心浪费了几滴汗水。

“没想到您还会在乎我的样子。”欧比-万意识到自己的声音有些沙哑。奎-刚微微一笑，带着耐心与温暖，让他的胸腔骤然收缩。

“恰恰相反，”师父的话语让盘腿坐在沙地上的他更加平静，“我还挺喜欢你现在的样子。我当然也曾想过你的容貌或许会发生改变——但最让我觉得格格不入的是，你少了那根学徒辫。真不明白尤达大师当初是怎么想的。”

  
经历了那么漫长的等待终于有所回报的欧比-万本应是欣喜若狂，可现在他却发现自己口干舌燥。“我把它烧了，”他直率地嘟囔了一句，“和您的骨灰一起。”

奎-刚捕住他的目光，看着他。原力突然泛起剧烈的波动，欧比-万有些坐立难安。

“您为什么现在才来？到底发生了什么？”许久后他问道。奎-刚叹了口气，将自己的双手插入袖管里。

“我也不知道。原力虽然一直陪伴着我，可它不会将所有的奥秘都告诉我。它隐藏了许多秘密——这是传承的艺术。”奎-刚的话中透着苦涩，有些懊悔，有些深沉，也有些踌躇。欧比-万知道是因为自己的缘故，才让这个本应消失的生命再次有血有肉地出现在面前。

“您还会回来吗？”

“当然，”奎-刚马上接过他的话。这让欧比-万深信不疑，狂喜在他的心中荡漾。有那么一瞬他觉得这是奇迹，这让人难以 _置信_ ，这是属于他的天赋，也是他的特权。他在寻找能够说服自己的贪婪与渴望的理由，他下定决心要把握住这个机会，孤身一人的他决定作出回应。

突然他觉得精疲力竭，睡意逐渐上涌。意识消退前这个画面是他最后的记忆。他慢慢闭上双眼。虽然看不见，可他依然能够感觉得到奎-刚的笑意。

似乎有什么轻如薄翼的东西贴上了他干裂的唇，他的手指，握着他的手腕慢慢收紧。

幽灵是无法触及的。

“啊，”欧比-万咕哝着，悲恸的洪流像是流动的原力般席卷全身，“不过是一场梦。”

“没错。”奎-刚收紧了他施加在手腕上的力度，虽然虚幻却温暖有力，“但不要害怕，我亲爱的徒弟。现在我终于找到你了。”

欧比-万结束冥想后，他的身上又多了几道晒伤的痕迹。沙流将他掩埋，几乎盖过了他的四肢。

他花了一小时才回到自己的小屋，皮肤上鲜红的擦伤正渗着血。他一睡便是整整一周。

 

 

*

 

译注：

[1]希德(Theed) 纳布首都

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文章标题灵感来源于莎士比亚的十四行诗，第八十五首:
> 
> THE world that cannot deeme of worthy things,  
>  when I doe praise her, say I doe but flatter:  
>  so does the Cuckow, when the Mauis sings,  
>  begin his witlesse note apace to clatter.  
>  But they that skill not of so heauenly matter,  
>  all that they know not, enuy or admyre,  
>  rather then enuy let them wonder at her,  
>  but not to deeme of her desert aspyre.  
>  Deepe in the closet of my parts entyre,  
>  her worth is written with a golden quill:  
>  that me with heauenly fury doth inspire,  
>  and my glad mouth with her sweet prayses fill.  
>  Which when as fame in her shrill trump shal thunder  
>  let the world chose to enuy or to wonder.
> 
> 之繆斯巧舌打結金口噤閉，  
>  每每對君朗俊美貌嘉許如潮，  
>  當之無愧金色鵝毛大雅之筆，  
>  讓那天下詩神竭盡瓊花玉藻。  
>  吾之藻思奧妙，墨客遣辭更騷,  
>  猶若教區胸無點墨蕞爾小臣，  
>  對妙筆生花的靈感大詩豪,  
>  每篇錦瑟讚美詩涕呼阿門。  
>  每每君被頌揚, 吾自連連稱諾,  
>  對至高無上之禮讚錦上添花,  
>  然此乃吾所思, 縱語滯詞拙,  
>  （ 惟卿是愛 ）當位列三甲，  
>  嗚呼, 向騷人妖冶浮詞致敬,  
>  而吾默思可敬, 一言九鼎。
> 
> 原谅非常偷懒的我直接搬了[hkdcsh](http://blog.sina.com.cn/s/blog_9dead0ec0102vq2b.html)翻译的版本


	2. Chapter 2

*

欧比-万醒了。奎-刚穿过房间告诉他，是原力指引他泡了一壶浓茶。就算隔着这张让他在沙漠的漫漫长夜中抵御风寒的毛毯，他也依然能够闻到那股清香。瞬间梦境与现实的边缘不再模糊，奎-刚站在他的身边，双手捂着一杯往外冒着腾腾热气的杯子，可仔细一看他却并没有握实那杯子。幽灵在他面前徘徊，似乎根本没有停下的意思。欧比-万既紧张又振奋，因为他在 _这儿_ ，奎-刚就在这儿。欧比-万可以和他交流，和他彻夜长谈。

欧比-万缓慢地从床上爬起来，与此同时他的师父也面带微笑地转过身。欧比-万深吸了口气。“我感觉你醒了，”奎-刚说着坐在欧比-万桌旁一张摇摇晃晃的椅子里，然后他顿了顿，“你睡着之后动静还是那么大。”

他下错的第一步棋，欧比-万思索着，便是有些喑哑地笑着承认了这一事实。这将他带回了当年还在圣殿时的那个上午：他和师傅一起出任务前，他在宿舍里收拾东西，却总会比师父慢半拍。他不禁有些失态地笑了笑。转瞬后他想起自己梦中的呢喃；想起一次又一次的战斗；想起身为一名绝地武士，他需要在任何情况下都保持冷静，哪怕是面对束手无策的情况依然需要掩饰内心的波澜。

自从他来到塔图因以后，他似乎早已习惯不再有人关心他那杂乱无章的日常作息。失落防不胜防，像是一把利刃，他突然意识到上一个这样调侃过他的人还是安纳金。

“似乎您还是找到了去厨房的路，”思来想去最后他这么说。语毕他打了个哈欠伸伸懒腰坐在另一张椅子里，“坦白来说，还真能算是个奇迹。”

“这里的布置十分巧妙，”奎-刚向着管子和闪烁着指示灯的冷凝机颔首示意，机器将宝贵的淡水蒸馏出来之后存储在房间另一侧的水箱里，“不管你是怎么想的，徒弟，我烧水的能力以我个人看来，还是毋庸置疑的。”

欧比-万凑近杯子深吸，差点要继续倒头大睡。这样的念头十分罕见，但再想想他现在所遇见的难题，这样的想法看上去也都自然了许多：“那我们现在要做什么？”

“我也不知道，”奎-刚交叉双臂抱胸。过去遇上棘手的问题的时候，他都喜欢摆出这过于熟悉的略带防御性的姿势。这并不是示弱的标志，不过对于了解他的人，这样的动作代表什么意思就再清楚不过了，“尤达大师让我将我教授给他的能力也传授给你，可我却有些不舍。”他歪过脑袋，用手肘撑着，“我压根就没有考虑过你有一天也会迎接死亡。”

“真谢谢啊，”欧比-万忍俊不禁。听上去可真是荒唐至极。

“奇怪，”他平静下来后叹了口气。原力带着过去二十年的回忆与奎-刚的气息在他四周流动，让他在最无助的时刻也获得了一丝安宁，“除了那件事，我还真不知道能和您聊些什么。一想到我们的离别，我便痛苦不堪。”

“可以理解，”奎-刚顿了顿，微微一笑，“那或许，半年前的那件事呢？”

瞬间，一切看上去都轻松多了。

在这星期内，作为消遣，他跟奎-刚解释了冷凝机的工作原理；他们偶尔会在沙漠里漫游几小时，暗中观察贾瓦人和居住在峡谷深处的塔斯肯袭击者。结束了漫步后，他们会一起在拉尔斯家宅边上的山脊上站一阵子，不过奎-刚从未问过这是为什么。

欧比-万发现这种生死轮回的话题，还是和活生生的人讨论比较容易。夜里他绘制星图——沙漠中的黑夜伸手不见五指，而天上的星辰却又那么近，近在咫尺的感觉，让坐在小屋斜顶上的他好似自己伸出手掌都能将他们囊获其中——毫无疑问他对于每颗星耀都是那么熟悉，他愿意为了轨道上的每一颗行星而奋斗，而悲恸。一切都是那么的简单。

梅斯一定会觉得他们无聊透顶，某次他这么思考着，至于尤达肯定会觉得热得几乎快要融化，在不停嘟嚷的同时还会用手杖四处敲打，直到被人送上离这儿最近的飞船离开。

十日后，本应出现的奎-刚却不见踪影——他眼角的余光偶尔也会瞥到那个幽灵突然消失不见，不过却还是能够感受到对方原力的存在——欧比-万这才意识到他在哭泣中入眠。真傻，他暗暗地想——真是蠢透了，竟然偏偏挑在了冷凝机收集的水分根本无法满足当日需求的这一个上午失声痛哭。蠢透了，他本该平静无声地啜泣，不让任何人发现。

他睁看眼睛，细细品味布片覆在脸上的感觉，品味奎-刚的爱意。索性继续延续自己的梦境，继续像过去一样，做个不安的浅眠者。

他宁愿自己的梦能够更——他想了一个更为贴切的词语，独特。他猜测奎-刚一定会理解自己想要弄清真相的心情，想要对方亲口告诉自己到底是清醒还是在做梦，只有这样他才能保证自己不会在这样的猜疑中越陷越深。但很快，他发现这很值得——值得让他用干燥的手掌撑着自己沉思（帕德梅，他想——帕德梅的掌心是干燥冰凉的。与预想中不同的是，作为议员与前任女王的她，完全不是一个柔弱的形象）；值得让他平复与昔日战友决裂后芒刺在背的感觉（安纳金与他走得非常近，是亲密的友人，是一个还在襁褓时期便被原力决定好命运的不羁少年）。

他睁开眼睛，寂静的小屋里只有他与奎-刚。沙尘暴在外面肆虐，欧比-万知道这一切并不是梦境——外面的世界在向他暗示着那些暗潮汹涌的混乱，告诉他现在身处何地，告诉他现在正与那个会把他的灵魂捧在手心里的人在一起。

“这是一场梦，”这是他第二次叹气。奎-刚的低声轻笑却拆穿了他的勉为其难的抱怨的口吻。

“我亲爱的徒弟，”奎-刚语毕，欧比-万闭上眼睛感受修长的手指滑入他发间的触感，“似乎你永远都是活下来并且背负一切的那个人。你是否也曾想过想要拯救所有人的心会成为你的负担？”

“从来没有，”欧比-万小声嘀咕，真相沉甸甸地沉入他心底。他知道活下去是一把双刃剑，“要是不能竭尽全力，我会心有遗憾。”

“你不必再竭尽全力了，再也不用了，”奎-刚握紧双拳。欧比-万抬起手，搭在奎-刚的小臂上安抚对方，“你可以思考自己可能 _需要_ 的东西，欧比-万，也包括你内心的需求。”

“您这是让我否定自己吗？”

“当然不是，”奎-刚温柔地吻上欧比-万，灰白的头发像幕布一样滑落在他们身上，“你只需要记住，你所生活的这个世界给你提供了一些截然不同的新东西。而且在某些方面来说，你已经取得了胜利。”

“是原力将您带回了我的身边，”欧比-万声音沙哑，“我什么也没有做。”

“可不是吗？”

这么久以来——甚至比 _为什么_ 安纳金最终会走向那样的结局看得还要透彻——欧比-万头一回意识到，对于这个问题，他找不到答案。

*

欧比-万把通讯器放在小屋一角。他当初到达这里的时候便下定决心分散自己的注意力，每周只开启它检查一次。这样的频率对于身居沙漠的农民来说十分典型，每周他们只会打开通讯器看看有没有关于商品交易的新消息。匿名注册的通讯器就像隐匿的沙海一样给他提供保护。他没有办法频繁开启通讯器，他只好给自己设下一个限定：每周检查一次，这是他唯一的原则。偶尔他会等到这周快要结束的时候才打开通讯器；但有时一些迫切的渴望却又促使他频繁开启通讯器。每每出现这种情况，只会让他距下一次与外界交流的时间拖得更长。

奎-刚站在外面，看着太阳升起。欧比-万输入密码后发现有一条未读消息，他弯腰坐在一旁。贝尔·奥加纳出现在他眼前。还没等议员开口说话他便按下暂停，默默地盯着他看了许久。

他不知道该如何形容贝尔现在的样子。疲惫是显而易见的，或许还有些失落。不管这条全息投影信息里是何许内容，欧比-万也突然感受到原力向他发的出细微警告。似乎有什么东西将会摧毁他辛苦建立的一切。

“这是一条留给克诺比将军的消息，”他按下播放键后，贝尔开口的瞬间差点将他击垮，“为了你自身的安全着想，我希望这条信息能够以最快的速度传达给你。皇帝为了完成66号令的收尾工作，剿灭星系中剩余的绝地，将会有一小支帝国舰队在塔图因的上空巡查。传闻他的新徒弟，达斯·维达也会随舰巡察。如果你还在塔图因上，我建议你用最快的速度藏起来。你比我更清楚需要怎么做才能抹除自己的行踪并且活下去。”

短暂的停顿过后，贝尔脸上的表情缓和许多。“我们的女儿非常健康而且很坚强，”句末他又加了一句，“她的眼睛就像她母亲的一样。”

全息投影消失不见，欧比-万将脸埋入掌中，过于用力的挤压甚至让他有些目眩。“贝尔，你这个傻瓜，”他小声嘀咕。 _我的真名真的还没有重要到需要你不顾一切危险用它来称呼我的地步。_

这是一天前发来的消息。他至少还剩几小时的时间。

他披上斗篷，穿好靴子，匆匆忙忙地往小屋外走。奎-刚没有跟过去。腰带上光剑的重量让他感觉沉重陌生。“你要走了吗？”

“是的。我必须找到那个男孩。”

“啊，”奎-刚点点头，“那个孩子的痕迹在原力中很明显。你认为他会引起西斯的注意？”

“我不敢细想。”欧比-万大喊着——哪怕现在沙漠中已升起一股热浪，他还是一路小跑离去，“我很快就会回来。”

“我知道。”

就算有原力的协助，他依旧耗费了大半个上午才赶到拉尔斯农场。农场里十分冷清，欧文或许是外出修整冷凝机了。就连贝露也不见踪影，只有通过原力探查才能找得到她。欧比-万无法将自己的注意力分散在每一台嗡嗡作响的机器，机器人，又或是一群奇怪的家养宠物上——唯一像灯塔一样指明他方向的只有卢克。这个仅有七个月大的孩子纯粹又好奇，幸福地咯咯笑着，丝毫没有意识到自己的重要性。

原力将他指引进阴凉昏暗的内室——孩子就在这里，咿咿呀呀地叫着把脚趾放进自己嘴里。他好奇地看着欧比-万，泰若自然地从整洁的婴儿床上爬起来。突然出现在门前的贝露把欧比-万吓了一跳，这个孩子似乎也受到了惊吓，张开嘴巴，眼睛瞪得大大的。

“你在这里干什么？”她倒吸了一口凉气，眼前的这个绝地仿若一个陌生人，她不确定对方是否会对自己造成伤害。欧比-万这才醒悟过来他现在的样子看上去是有多么的疯狂。

“贝露，他有危险。”他柔声说道，“我能够保护他，也能够保护你。但是你要同意让我带他离开这儿。”

“他甚至都还没有完全断奶，”她静静地说，“你确定这是唯一的解决方法？”

“没错。把他需要的东西递给我一下。”她颤颤巍巍地点点头，随后等几分钟里只剩收拾食物时包装袋发出的窸窸窣窣的声音。就在他准备离去时，他一手抱着孩子，用另一只空闲的手握住她的手臂，让她停下。

“如果他们来了，什么也别说，”他说，“什么也别想。明白了吗？”  

她大口咽下的唾沫中满是恐惧。但他知道她足够坚强，毕竟如果你要在这样的地方成长并活下去，勇气是必须的。“我想也是。你要多加小心。请不要让我们失去他。”

虽然滚滚热浪烤得卢克有些不舒服，但回去的路上他一直十分安静。可话又说回来，欧比-万更宁愿自己被其他的事情分散注意力，至少这样他不用去思考必须要完成的那些事。他呼吸急促，步伐紊乱。他不想去思考奎-刚，不想去思考除了能够带给这个孩子幸福的其他事情。他甚至都没有意识到他全身颤抖得厉害。他很少会像这样恐惧。甚至是在穆斯塔法上拔出光剑都没有产生过像是这样惊惧，至少当初那是他许诺的解脱。

他走过了一半的路程，耀眼得让人刺痛的晴空里出现了几颗星耀。歼星舰从超空间跳出到达星球的轨道上，黑暗也随之降临。欧比-万放慢脚步，把卢克抱得更紧，汗珠从他脸上滚落。他闭上眼睛深呼吸，反正事已至此，他只好向上探出一小束原力，将自己伪装成有些过分好奇的愚昧生物。假若他能够成功，正在逼近的西斯感应到这微弱的原力丝毫不会意识到对方是个原力敏感者。这样的话，他便能——

他突然双腿一软，下意识甩出手撑在地上，保护孩子不受伤害。“不，”他哀嚎着——这像是用尽了他全身的力气，痛苦得让他不愿回忆。 _不。_

维达。这个名字是谁给他起的？是皇帝吗？是安纳金自己的选择吗？

不。现在这个人不可能是安纳金。可那原力的痕迹又是那么熟悉，那么扭曲，那么 _罪恶_ 。

欧比-万重新拾起自己的重担。把看上去快要哭出来的卢克紧紧抱在怀里，继续蹒跚上路。

等他回到小屋时奎-刚已在门外等候多时，神情严肃。“你不必这样，”欧比-万刚走近他身前，他便如是说。气喘吁吁的欧比-万抬头看了看迫近的飞船，“欧比-万，我的徒弟。你不必这么做。”

“保护卢克并不是什么难事。”欧比-万咕哝着跻身钻进小屋。他猫着身子坐在他睡觉的地方。这张由实木制作的床还是从莫斯艾斯利上的某位商人那里经过好一番讨价还价之后买回来的。空荡荡的床上铺着掀起了一角的毯子。卢克十分舒适地躺在这里，然后咯咯地笑了起来。“我得将他隐藏在原力中。他太过于年幼，会在毫不知情的情况下暴露自己。”

“不要这么做。”奎-刚语气坚定，像是有办法打消欧比-万的念头一样。欧比-万知道，奎-刚帮了他一个大忙，这样的暗示让欧比-万知道对方相信自己不会弄砸这一切，“这样你就永远无法回头了。”

“他 _会_ 找到我，”欧比-万答道。他脱下斗篷，把家具都推向墙边。他需要一个空旷的环境，一个能够让他恐惧得发抖并且尖叫的空间。“如果让他感知到我一丁点的存在，他一定会有所察觉。最终他会找上门来。”

“欧比-万。”有只手搭在他肩上，让他停在原地。他的意识开始在真实与虚幻之间游离不定。

“不用担心，”奎-刚将他转过来，面对面站在他跟前说道。欧比-万现在能清晰地感觉到奎-刚原力的痕迹，它光明得那么耀眼，强大得让人难以置信，给人一种真实存在的感觉。

“亲爱的，你已经成长了,”奎-刚的声音微不可闻，“不要离开我。”

欧比-万笑了笑，缓缓跪下。站在他面前的奎-刚此刻也逐渐消失不见。“我尽量。” _至少这是我唯一能够给予你的承诺。_

他垂下头颅，合上双眼，但依然能够听见尤达若有若无的斥责在耳边回响。这至少能给他带来一些慰藉，让他有些许安全感。可这些还远远不够。

他将卢克隐藏起来，正如他预想的一样简单。这个孩子存在的痕迹很快便消失了，销声匿迹。他蜷缩着身子，在欧比-万敞开的罩袍里沉睡。欧比-万甚至有些奇妙的错觉，感觉自己现在这个样子多少有些他父亲当年的影子。

他慢慢躺下，寻找那永恒不变的光明。想要在原力中找到那一丝的光明并不是一件容易的事情——过去漫长的日子里他早就习惯了这样的生活。可每次找寻那隐藏在他细胞血肉中唯一的源头，都让他觉得像是在亵渎。可最终他还是找到了，它就在自己胸口的某处徘徊。尽管这近在咫尺的感觉并没有给他过多的宽慰，反而更像讽刺。

他抱着卢克一起躺下，渐渐地他开始失去意识，身体越来越轻，甚至感受不到他的四肢。这过于缓慢的感觉甚至让他觉得自己命不久矣。但很快，那股力量让他紧绷神经，他终于想起自己肩上的负担，他发现自己还没有准备好。

欧比-万将自己的存在与原力完全隔绝，从灵魂深处彻彻底底地将它阻断，仿佛这股力量以后再也不会属于他，甚至是再也不会说出关于它的词语。他在尖叫，在黑暗与沙漠的中心尖叫。他也很庆幸笼罩他的只有黑暗。

*


	3. Chapter 3

*

欧比-万苏醒时沙尘暴在门外肆虐，砂砾从简陋的门缝和百叶窗的空隙吹入屋内，打得他全身疼痛。

他紧咬下唇，狂乱的风沙拉扯他的头发，刺痛他的双眼。他试图转过身去，可是并没有什么效果。

他虽然能够看见阳光穿透过飞扬的尘土，但四周依旧是一片 _死寂_ ，也冰冷彻骨。他孤身一人，快要冻僵了，也感受不到身边有任何事物存在。没有原力，没有温暖的生命，只有与世隔绝的恐惧。

一阵低沉的嚎叫从那个遮挡住阳光、并在沙漠中投下一片阴翳的东西中传了出来。欧比-万哀嚎着，努力做出正确的反应。他双腿一沉，用颤抖的手支撑着身体的一侧。卢克，他思索着——卢克需要他。卢克对原力一无所知，对欧比-万的无助一无所知，对他破碎的人生一无所知。

有些事情他还是能够完成的，他陷入了沉思——一些他 _必须_ 完成的事情。这个想法在他空无一物的脑海中回荡，给他带来某种救赎。他试了三次才成功让自己跪在地上，毫无顾忌地匍匐前进。他根本就没打算尝试在如此剧烈的风中走到卢克面前。卢克摇摇欲坠地站在看似摇篮的物体中，双手抓着摇篮的边缘，瞪着水灵灵的大眼睛，在静默的讶异中看着欧比-万。

“你好，小家伙，”欧比-万声音嘶哑。他感觉有什么东西滴在脸颊上，他花了好一阵子才把脸上的血珠擦干净，“饿了吗？”

他把孩子抱起来，从贝露的包里摸出一个小瓶子。欧比-万抱着卢克坐在墙角，他把卢克放在自己的大腿上，惬意地给他喂食。这孩子很温暖，他就像欧比-万用来给冻僵的双手取暖的火炬。疲惫与 _脆弱_ 在他的四肢中游走。他意志消沉，无助地抱着自己，蜷缩在一起。

难道说他真的就那样离不开原力吗，原力对他来说真的有这么重要吗？

 _并非缺一不可_ ，一个微弱的声音出现在他的脑海里： _是共生。_ 这个想法很快便以一种微妙的方式说服了他。卢克把已经见底的奶瓶推回欧比-万手里，欧比-万不禁一声叹息。

“我们真是天生一对，”他自言自语的同时卢克闷闷地趴在他的肩上打了个饱嗝。

他们就这样小憩了一阵，等欧比-万再次醒来时，不安却没有丝毫减少，他的内心还是一样冰冷，一样无助。他把卢克哄睡着后替他掖好被子，起身重重地倚在门边，看着外面肆虐的砂石。

 _出去走走吧_ ，脑海里有声音在向他低语， _至少你能够感受到些东西。_

 

没有了原力的协助，情绪将他撕扯得四分五裂，无常的变化甚至是让他丧失了当初做出这个决断的缘由。恐惧席卷他的肉身，麻痹他的呼吸，让他 _疼痛不堪_ ——意识扭曲了他仅存的冷静，此刻他什么也不剩下。他甚至失去了时间的概念。

等到他视野逐渐清晰，四肢也重新恢复力气后，他突然意识到自己不能再陷入沉睡了。就目前的情况来看，他能够实现的愿望只有破坏。

到了午夜，他终于恢复了足够的体力，从冷凝机里提取出一些净水，洗净脸上和手中的尘土。他简单地冲了个让他清醒的澡，透过破碎的镜子，他看见自己双眼红肿，皮肤龟裂，开始变得和其他生活在塔图因上的人一样，从一具活生生的肉体变成干瘪的皮囊。欧比-万瞬间觉得自己看上去十分渺小，现在与原力隔绝的他瘦得只剩当初一半的重量，仿佛他的肌肉与骨髓中的原力也占有一份重量。

 _这是正常的_ ，他有些疲倦地想。

他数着时间的流逝。经过十八个小时之后，又是黎明。卢克会醒来，欧比-万看着他好奇地打量着小屋四周，接着集中精力冥想，但他不会感受到任何的东西。

这真是出奇的困难。想要隔绝过去那么长一段时间里陪伴着他，并将他塑造成今天这副摸样的原力十分艰难。以他的能力来说，不去感受它们当然是绰绰有余。可这远远不够，远不足以控制它们。恐惧，是现在唯一陪伴着他的东西。焦虑。不安。脆弱。失败。

失败的循环，在追捕他，用那尖利的爪子与牙齿蚕食他。

卢克在贝露的袋子里翻出一根蛋白质棒。他咬住一头沉思片刻，又把它们给吐了出来。他蹒跚地爬来爬去，欧比-万隐约地感觉他在向自己移动——他离那道危险的边界仅有咫尺，稍有不慎下面等待他的只有无尽黑暗。卢克的小手扒着他的裤子，接着他支撑起自己的身体，将脸颊靠上欧比-万的膝盖。

“我不知道你想要什么，亲爱的。”欧比-万低语。他将手搭在卢克的头顶，柔软的卷发在这孩子的头顶不断生长。他试图从这片刻的温暖中获取更多的安慰，他闭上双眼，“恐怕我是连一首摇篮曲都不会唱。”

_他踩在一块在岩浆中流动的石块上，摇摇欲坠的黑色石块热得似乎快要冒火。_

_“你呀，”奎_ _-_ _刚伸手向下一指，指着岩浆河的蒸汽中亮起的蓝色光剑，“你在等待。你为什么要等？”_

_欧比_ _-_ _万盯着他看。凌乱的碎发搭在他的前额，经过漫长的决斗，他握着光剑的那只手也在微微颤抖。“你不是奎_ _-_ _刚。奎_ _-_ _刚不可能在这里。”_

_“当然不是，”奎_ _-_ _刚亲切地说。他有着欧比_ _-_ _万的双眼，声音听上去也和欧比_ _-_ _万没有区别，“问题是，我的徒弟。你为什么要等待？”_

_“停下，”欧比_ _-_ _万向这个冒充奎_ _-_ _刚的自己乞求，“饶了我，求求你_ _——_ _”_

_“你在等待，”他的声音再次响起，在四处回荡，响彻穆斯塔法的上空。不远处，西斯袭来，绝地大师欧比_ _-_ _万_ _·_ _克诺比将军在等待。他的光剑早已点燃，垂在身体的一侧，他沉默着并且十分悲痛。_

_“徒弟。”那双眼睛忽然变成了奎_ _-_ _刚的，声音也变了回去_ _——_ _欧比_ _-_ _万的记忆将他从这一切中拯救了出来，“你真的相信他会接受你的帮助吗？”_

_“我希望过，”欧比_ _-_ _万深呼吸。西斯再次向他发起攻击，而克诺比将军直到最后一刻才起手防御。_

_“没错，你一直抱有希望。”奎_ _-_ _刚消失了，只剩他的声音，“你一直口口声声说着那些希望，可你却又抛弃了它。”_

_“不！”_

_克诺比将军向上一跃，占据了高地。_

_“骗子，”梦境消失不见。_

欧比-万醒了。他冲进沙尘暴中，想要将这恶心的感觉洗净。他茫然地意识到，自从那晚奎-刚的葬礼过后，他从来没有允许过自己真正大病一场。他踉跄走回屋内，身上满是尘土。

*

他把卢克抱回来的第三个晚上，沙尘暴终于平息了。欧比-万这段时间每天没有睡过五个小时。他慢慢走到门外，帝国的歼星舰依旧行驶在轨道上空，每隔半小时便懒洋洋地从他们头顶划过。

他坐在外面等待着，一分一秒地数着光芒再次出现于消失之处的时间。他们的间隔很慢，但却有规律可循。更让他讽刺的是，自从他断绝原力之后，他竟然感到了诡异的片刻安宁。

他幡然醒悟，他以前从未意识到，原力所给予他的东西竟然有那么多。能够与它一同生活，是一种恩赐。它赐予欧比-万力量，这是它的恩赐，它的宽恕，它的特权。但因为现在，它的消失让欧比-万意识到它曾经是有那么重要。原力治愈他，保护他，不让他受到伤害。

他不禁有些好奇，这样残忍地自我苛责会不会是原力在冥冥之中惩罚他。但很快他便冷静地否定了这个念头。他告诉自己，只有另外一种使用原力的人才会像对待敌人一样对待他，这些弱点不过都是他自己的臆想罢了。那究竟又要怎么样，他疲倦地思考着，到底什么样才是平衡的真正意义，才能不让另一个人成为他的缺憾，整个人重度烧伤鲜血淋漓地倒在他面前？

 _骗子。_ 一遍又一遍的回忆削弱了这句话的力量，但它依然锋利得能够留下伤口。 _如果你真的抱有希望的话，它会要了你的命。_

 

 _嘘_ ，耳边响起的声音听上去像是奎-刚，但又有些像帕德梅。回忆起她的容颜和才智，他不禁下意识地觉得这是帕德梅的声音。 _告诉我们_ _——_ _你究竟为什么而活？_

 

“为了可能发生的一切而活。”他大喊着答道。广袤无垠的沙漠吞没了他的话语，甚至没有一丝回音。“我活着，因为我依然拥有希望。”

 _是为了绝地_ ，帕德梅亲切的声音让他安心。 _这_ 便是他一直以来在寻找的东西。原力从未告诉他的真相，便是关于绝地的真正内涵。

欧比-万望向沙漠深处。自从穆斯塔法一诀后，这是他第一次下定决心要好好活下去。

*

第五天清晨，歼星舰像一个黑点一样消失在地平线的边缘，然后再也没有出现。欧比-万屏息跪在门边足足等了两个小时，再三确认后才起身拿出了通讯器。

贝尔看见他，眼前一亮。欧比-万有些懊悔地笑了笑，嘴角已经结痂的伤口再次裂开。

“苍天在上，”贝尔倒吸一口凉气，“发生了什么？”

“没什么，”欧比-万固执地说。也正因为这样，贝尔脸上的表情没有丝毫的缓和。在议会里他也总是这样板着一副脸。“卢克很安全，我也很安全。我今天就带他回家。”

“我听说达斯·维达气坏了。”奥加纳说话的同时，欧比-万紧握得双手泛白。这些依然让他无法忍受——变化无常与无法控制的情绪让他疲惫。“他在塔图因上什么都没有找到，但他还是派遣了一些士兵在邻近的星系继续寻找。我建议你继续保持警惕。”

  
“短时间内我不会再与任何人接触，放心。”倦意渗入欧比-万的骨髓，”你——贝尔，你不能再和我联系了，不能再用这个名字称呼我。看在原力的份上，他们说不定会检查你的通讯记录—”

“这是我自己的选择，欧比-万，”贝尔平静地说，将双手插入外袍的袖管中，脸上冷静的表情仿佛可以直接当着皇帝的面向他汇报，“正因为有你存在。你所付出的一切都让人敬佩。”

欧比-万不禁莞尔，能够认识这样善解人意的人——或许该这么说，与这样的人深交，是他以前从未想过的事情。“我话还没说完呢，贝尔。我知道你也还有话要说。”

“看来我们彼此都心照不宣。”贝尔如是说。语毕他们同时关闭了通讯器，似乎并没有向对方道别的必要。

他在日落前赶到了拉尔斯家宅，卢克坐在他的肩上。这个孩子开心的叫声让贝露急匆匆地从屋子里跑了出来，她脸上的喜悦与宽慰似乎让这一切都变得有意义了起来。

“你看上去糟透了。”她匆匆地说，略带歉意地看着他。可是丝毫无法掩饰那个小东西在她臂弯中扭动时她脸上的笑意。“他-他还——”

“他很好。”欧比-万信誓旦旦地说。夜幕降临，可他却无意多作停留，“你也会很安全。”

这些字眼从他口中说出有些莫名的陌生，也没有什么预兆能够让它们看上去更有说服力，但他依然决定这样回答。甚至就连他自己都不知道，能够这样轻易地隐藏以前的自己，究竟能不能算得上是一种进步。

在回家的半途中，他沐浴在三颗新月的光辉下。欧比-万告诉自己今天晚上他会睡上一个好觉，他将一夜无眠。然后第二天早上，会有新的工作在等着他。

*


	4. Chapter 4

*

大概一周后，欧比-万才重新找回自我。他安睡了整整十个小时，没有任何梦境，这一觉睡得他的眼睛几乎都快被沙子给粘住了。双脚无力、手指僵硬的他起身时差点就要扭伤他的背。欧比-万把桌椅摆回原来的位置，从一叠衣服中扯出他的罩袍，任由剩余的衣物散落在地。一旦他走到太阳底下，阳光就会漂去他原本的肤色，把他的眼睛刺得疼痛；风沙吹乱了他额前的碎发，让他觉得自己无比渺小。

他想起了藏在记忆深处的那些招式，那些步法。他犹豫了一下，将重心放在一条腿上，慢慢向另一条腿过渡。微弱的肌肉记忆带动了他的身体，让他继续自己的动作。他所掌握的学识当然足够让他分辨出什么时候他的背弯得太下，什么时候迈出的步子太窄。他当然也痛苦地意识到自己根本无法协调身体。也不知道过了多久，他筋疲力尽，单膝跪在地上，几乎用了两小时他才成功回到小屋内。在塔图因上的这一日余下的时刻于他而言，漫长得就像个永无止境的嘲讽一般。

从他还在幼徒时期起，手中所握着的光剑的感觉还从没有像这样…… _笨拙_ 过。依旧熟悉的手感让他有些震惊，毕竟他现在的臂力早不及当年那样强壮到能够让他握起这份重量。欧比-万以前从未想过，会让他陷入险境的竟然是他自己本人，可从现在看来，却十分有这个可能。他花了好几个小时才确保手中的这束亮光能一直保持垂直，而不会对自己造成任何伤害。

欧比-万过了好几天才能逐渐感觉出自己的身体在恢复元气。十分讽刺的是，现在这个状况他竟然有些高兴——这些味同嚼蜡的食物，没有任何味道的净水，甚至连酷热都让他庆幸。这一切都能够让他更容易地将注意力集中在自己身上。甚至连这片死寂都让他欣慰——从目前来说的话。

“如果你现在能看见我的话，”他像是发了疯一样挥舞着自己的双臂，跑到小屋后面的沙丘上大喊。他双手撑着自己的脸，跪倒在地上，气喘吁吁。毫无疑问，奎-刚当然能看得见他现在这个样子。无法交流的悲痛在他心中几乎积压了大半天。

梦境里都是些零碎的片段，清醒后的他陷入沉思，它们无法预示未来却又飘忽不定。他的希望与计划构成的 _妄想_ ，只会带给他恐惧，然后在不久之后变成一道伤口。经历了太久的虚弱，如今他的体力也差不多复原了。那一天他早早醒来，在训练的时候没有感觉到任何不适。他凝望着升起的朝阳，慰藉地松一口气。

欧比-万打包收拾好他的绝地长袍，来到莫斯艾斯利的集市上，用它们换了一身他刚到这颗星球时所购买过的厚实的皮上衣与裤子。砂砾与疾风成为了他的铠甲，在他的身上留下无数痕迹，将他掩藏。现已傍晚，他站在小屋前驻足，品味着这份沉寂——原力留下了好几股不同的痕迹，在空旷的小屋内回荡。储存在冷凝机中的是更为纯粹的精华——它们还没有通过紧闭的闸门，流向绛德兰荒地。

头一两个晚上，欧比-万找不到任何的方向。他不断提醒自己现在身处的银河系是有多么的错综复杂；不断回忆他还是孩子时，比导航计算机或是数据屏上的读数更重要的、更能够指引他的那个东西。他向北走了一会，接着又向南走。朝着这个方向前进五小时，接下来的三小时又向着另一个方向出发。他睡觉时也不必担心，因为他总能在需要的时候找到洞穴。时间对他来说毫无意义，星辰也如同日光一样刺眼。

真的是这样吗，他不禁有些好奇——现在这个样子真的能够算是正常吗？

对于他前大半的人生来说，仅为了自己的未来而活几乎让人难以想象。他曾一度认为，这样的人没有目标，如同行尸走肉。

可这是——这是贝露。这是贝尔。这是拉尔斯。这是每一个还没有意识到自己在宇宙中的位置的孩子。这样的事实让他沉痛不已，更不用提当初他发现真相时所带来的那些难过。

这些沉重的念头让他疲惫。踏上旅途的第三天，欧比-万蜷缩在一团温暖的余烬旁，身边是一些轻便的必需品。欧比-万终于从他的数据屏上调出地图，看着泛光的破碎屏幕，随便挑了一个即便是在现在这个状态下，也能派上用场的地方。

最开始他也不太确定到底是什么事情需要他如此大费周章。赫特人贾巴雄伟的宫殿沐浴在黎明的曙光中，乍一看竟然也让人肃然起敬。他蹲在悬崖边上，喝光了最后的净水，就这样静静地看着宫殿出神。没有原力的加持他无法想象这里到底发生过什么——同样让他无法想象的是，这个地方早已被那条大肉虫子和他的奴隶所玷污。除去周围的景象，单看这个建筑总会让他想起科洛桑上的圣殿，那里的风都在吟诵着圣咏与深邃的思绪。

可像这样一个罪犯的窝巢，贾巴的宫殿四周竟然出奇的静。现在正好是正午，晒得欧比-万干裂的皮肤沁出汗珠。护送队伍恰好出现在地平线上，从莫斯埃斯帕的方向驶来。欧比-万背上背包，咬着光剑，用了一个多小时才从悬崖上爬下去。厚重的靴子砰地踩在地上，距离大门前那群站得歪歪扭扭的奴隶们只有大约几百码的距离。

光剑响亮的嗡嗡声一定暴露了他的位置，可加莫人卫兵根本没有回头的意思。光是这样可无法伤及他们的肉体——他需要使用原力，他需要现在最缺乏的 _注意力_ 。尽管这样，他也不清楚这现在一切究竟是因为缺少了原力，还是卸下了将军这一头衔而造成的。其中一个女奴隶在尖叫，沙粒吹进了他的眼中，他大喊着，咒骂着这让人不适的感觉。

 

可 _西斯_ 这个字眼，从来都不是那么轻而易举便能说得出口。

他绊了一跤，跌坐在地。猪形人的拳头掐着他的脖子——现实教会了他一件事，无论再怎么虚弱的抵抗，只要给予正确的工具，也能造成破坏，哪怕他现在什么也看不见或是正被人扼着脖子。他需要的只不过是轻轻转过手腕，然后剩下的工作光剑会替他完成。

他啐了一口嘴里的沙子，聚集上前的奴隶纷纷作鸟兽散。等他重新回过神后，两个男人举起拳头，他们伸出手架起欧比-万离开。他们都是人类，这些男人和女人，两个小伙子，和紧紧抱着自己母亲的孩子。他一句话也说不出来，只好踉踉跄跄地跟着他们走到悬崖下的巨石边上。什么动静都没有，铁门纹丝不动。损失了一部分微不足道的货物并没有引起伟大的贾巴的注意——是幸运吗？欧比-万几乎要捧腹大笑了，毕竟他过去从未相信过这些东西——相信幸运会站在他这方。

“你会把我们卖掉吗？”其中一个女人问道。欧比-万坐在他们中间，熄灭手中的光剑，“你看上去不像奴隶贩子。”

“我当然不是。”欧比-万的声音颤抖而且沙哑，听上去差点他自己都认不出来——当然也有可能是因为他已经一周都没有说过话的原因，“你们被植入过追踪器吗？”

“还没有，谢天谢地。”其中一个男人自言自语。他是个高瘦的男人，虽然看上去营养不良，却十分强壮。他那披散的长发勾起了欧比-万太多的回忆。那个人伸出手，轻轻拍了一下他的手腕。“我们应该怎么称呼你？”

欧比-万盯着地板。“你先请，”他含糊地说，给自己争取了一点时间。

“齐-塔尔，”那个男人话音刚落，四周的人也不断地告诉欧比-万他们的名字。欧比-万脑海里只有一个名字，而那个名字却不再适合他。

初学者，幼徒，学徒，绝地武士，绝地大师，委员会成员，将军，亡命之徒。可他这一生，却早已不能够用这些名号来书写。没有了共和国，他什么也不是；没有了原力，他也不再是欧比-万·克诺比。

“本。”他简单地说。他发现自己还挺喜欢这个名字的。

他能做的仅此而已，他只能告诉他们这么多东西——他们也十分信任他，顺便抑制住了内心中的好奇。有两个孩子从沙丘旁边经过，他们的手牢牢地抓着他们的母亲，他们回头看了看欧比-万的光剑。重新爬上悬崖几乎用尽了这一天剩下的时间，等他登上顶端时几乎费尽了他所有的力气。

他气喘吁吁地躺在悬崖顶上，躺在黄昏中，沐浴在喜悦的情绪里。这股力量让他笑了起来—— _开怀大笑_ ，真真正正地笑了出来，这笑朴素却又带着苦楚，他用满是伤痕的手掌拍着胸口，咳出口中剩余的沙粒。

 

 _我还能做多少这样的事情_ ，他有些晕乎乎地想， _我还能做_ ** _多少_** _事_ _——_

欧比-万深吸了口气，闭上双眼，面朝着夕阳。“求求你，”他声音粗哑，“原谅我。”

_不是为了自己，而是为了别人。求求你。我在这儿。请带我回去。_

原力却没有任何回应。

*


	5. Chapter 5

*

欧比-万抱着一线希望，站在悬崖边等待了一天一夜。最后是干渴驱动着他的双腿，让他向西前往莫斯埃斯帕。一路走来，下方的峡谷没有半点动静，没有任何声音，也没有任何活物，只有日光的惩罚。他动身时已经因为脱水而虚弱，继续前进两小时后，他的眼前出现了幻觉。

最开始是贝尔在和他一起走。欧比-万的心中只有遗憾，这意味着原力依旧不在他身边——因为贝尔不是鬼魂，他在这个广袤的宇宙中没有留下任何痕迹，只存在于欧比-万的脑海中。议员的脚步很轻，稳健高贵的身姿与欧比-万每步都会扬起一阵尘土的凌乱步伐形成了鲜明的对比。

等他回头看看他们时，却看不见同伴们的踪影。过了一会，他终于想起那些想要对贝尔说的话——对不起，他的声音十分模糊，你的妻子看见你们女儿时，一定会让她想起那位逝去的友人——可那位来自奥德朗的议员根本不在这里，他永远也不可能会出现在这里。

他和帕德梅一起走了一会儿，接着又换成了梅斯。欧比-万瞥了一眼完好无损的梅斯，他知道这并不是真的。帕德梅在旁边哭泣，看上去就和真的一样，直到她的泪珠化作一片绿洲。他把手浸入水中，迫不及待地掬起湖水，可转瞬后他发现自己握在手里的只有沙粒。四周的景象从沙丘变成了错综复杂的迷宫，尤达踩在石头铺成的地板上，迷宫里回荡着细碎的脚步声。

他感觉自己后脑勺有些痒——或许是因为他受伤了，说不定是在贾巴宫殿里的那场混战中他受到了比想象中还要多的伤害。干涸的血迹覆在伤疤上，刺痒的感觉向全身扩散。太阳爬上了天空中最高点，他随意地抓了抓头发，但是那儿什么也没有。可那感觉却还在，不知为何，这挥之不去的感觉却让他想起消逝在记忆角落里的一些重要的东西，一些他所遗忘的关键的信息。这让他想起在许久之前的战争年代，他对安纳金喋喋不休的担忧。

安纳金并没有陪他一起走，他有些可悲地松了口气。他终于拖着自己的身体抵达莫斯泰克的城郊，这个早已被人遗忘的城市如今却让他不可思议地高兴。差不多到黄昏时，他冲进一家小酒馆，趴在桌前饱餐一顿，补充好足够的水分。 _水_ ，他倒了自己一身的水，丝毫不去理会那个叽叽喳喳地抱怨着还没有付钱就在浪费他宝贵的商品的托伊达里亚人。

他在外面过夜，将皮革裹在自己身上用以抵御风寒。他做梦了，还是一样支离破碎，毫无意义。后脑勺刺痒的感觉依旧还在，而且似乎愈演愈烈。无论是用指尖按压太阳穴或是颈背都无法让他摆脱这份疼痛。

第二天，他踏上了回家的旅途。一个微妙的想法出现在他脑中，自己的小屋在绛德兰荒地里看上去还真是渺小——可这就是他的一切，是他未来所拥有的一切。它像是一盏明灯攀附在他的记忆之中。想要回到那儿得耗费一天以上的时间——儿他下定决心，在这趟回去的路程中，什么也不去思考。没有计划，没有懊悔，没有回忆：接下来的十二个小时他决定用来悼念。他其实还是挺庆幸的，如果当初的那份孤寂超出了他的忍耐极限，说不定他就会放弃留在这颗星球上的决定。

欧比-万在沙丘后的一个残破的货船里稍作休息，等到太阳升起后再继续前进。太阳逐下沉，一股白热的刺痛穿过他的脑海，他绊了一跤倒在地上。

他下意识地点燃手里的光剑。欧比-万直起身子，回头看了看身后的方向，沙漠里空荡荡的。他孤身一人。

痛觉消失不见，只留下了朦胧的感觉。欧比-万这一生中只体验过几次这样的情况——就像在科洛桑的绝地圣殿中醒来，有位医师在一旁照料他；就像他被人从某种边缘拉了回来。他猛地吸了口气——这个动作让他疼痛不已。灼热的空气瞬间填满他的胸腔，带来的热量几乎可以点燃他的身体。

“有人吗？”他含糊地问了一句。似乎有什么东西在 _旋转_ ，他的眼前有一个微型的旋风，卷起地上的沙子。如果不是因为它太过优雅，他说不定会担心这些飞舞的砂砾会吹入他的眼睛，划伤他的皮肤。他胸腔中的空气变得更加炽热。

 

_无需激情，平静心智。_

头疼似乎更为剧烈：一瞬间他什么也看不见，仿佛像是被光剑所灼伤了。但痛觉很快又消失了。

_勿随愚昧，顺从真知。_

 

风吹过他的胳膊：他能 _感受到_ 光剑上的每个细节，就像他肉体的延伸。它的轮廓在风沙中若隐若现，光影交加。

 

_勿纵情欲，沉静明意。_

欧比-万从来不曾想过自己能够感应到这么多的事物：似乎有什么在缓和它的悲痛，提醒他事物还有许多不同的角度——似乎有什么将他的犹豫转化为喜悦。这怎么可能，如此迅捷，如此仁慈？

_勿堕混沌，和谐生息。_

光芒泻过它的四肢。他被塔图因上的两颗太阳所吞噬，与它们融为一体。

_无有灭亡，唯有原力。_

他重新睁开双眼，宛若新生。欧比-万·克诺比站在塔图因某个峡谷的山丘上，下面是一片荒地。他低头，看见下方有一小支赫特人的运输队伍，在沙漠中留下一道轨迹——最上面的那层有五个守卫，再下一层有十个。货舱里锁着三十四位对未来不知所措的奴隶。他心跳加速，思维越来越疯狂，而他的心里充满了光明。

“谢谢你，”欧比-万匆匆说完后纵身一跃。他以前还没有感受过，原来飞翔是这么让人头晕目眩。原力欣喜地接纳了他——像是在歌颂他们之间重新出现的纽带。他平稳地落在谷底，原力拂过他的肩头，仿佛露出惬意的笑容。然后他将运输船底部的大炮劈成两半。

守卫们向他袭来——就在欧比-万抬手的瞬间，敌人纷纷倒地。他们全都睡着了，没有任何伤亡。打打杀杀让他厌倦——他占领了小艇，驾驶员跳了下去，消失在山谷的阴影里。他温和地摆动手指，将甲板上的舱门打开。他没有关上舱门，整艘小艇上静悄悄的，只能听见货舱里那些获救的陌生人们喜悦的欢呼。他们挣扎地从下面爬上来，小心翼翼并难以置信。他又重获了久违的光明，他自豪地奔走，原来原力也可以让塔图因变得更加美好。

时间不停地扭曲，似乎静止在这一刻。他仿佛掌握了全世界的时间，迟钝的感官变得敏锐起来，许久没有锻炼过的肌肉似乎也重新得到了训练，就连空虚的回忆也被记忆所填满。欧比-万仿佛下一刻就要烟消云散，化为原力的一部分。他的肉身不过是接纳这份恩典的容器。

他的小屋突然闯入了他的视线，原力告诉他是时候休息了。他也该歇息一阵了，不然他们的重逢会拖垮他的身体。疲惫的感觉让他低声咒骂了几句，可这感觉并没有像汹涌的潮水一样向他扑来。

“不，”他抓上大门的把手，嘶哑地说。他的脚步越来越慢，眼皮也沉重不堪，“还不是时候——”

他打开门，奎-刚站在屋内，站在黑暗中冷静地迎接他的回归。沙粒在他的脚边飞舞。

“欧比-万。”这是他的声音，是奎-刚的声音，并不是欧比-万残破的幻想。这一瞬间，千言万语都哽在他喉咙里。他的胸腔满溢着各式各样的情绪。

他的包掉在地上，他尽量保持平稳的步伐从他师傅面前走过，来到放着冷凝机的角落。他颤抖地将冷凝机打开，努力让自己恢复镇定。

“我还以为您在惩罚我，”他终于开口，却依然不敢看着奎-刚。他差点泪流满面，但奇迹般的是，所有的情绪都化作喜悦，“毕竟这是我自作自受。”

“绝不，”奎-刚说。仿佛他从未离开过。这样的重逢，或许是他收获的最好的礼物——一切都和以前一样，没有任何改变，让人无比向往，“这些事 _永远_ 都不是因为你的自作自受，我亲爱的徒弟。”

欧比-万转过身，奎-刚迅速向他走来，他差点失声痛哭。还没等欧比-万开口，奎-刚原力的痕迹缠绕在他的身上。他们沉默无言，下一秒奎-刚将他拥入怀中，仿佛他还是当年的那个孩子。他将欧比-万按入胸口，将对方的双手也圈在胸前。奎-刚弯下身子，寻找欧比-万那苍白干裂的嘴唇。现实冲昏了欧比-万的头脑，他跌跌撞撞地靠在对方的身上。他们一起倒下，踢翻了椅子，欧比-万的脊骨撞上桌面——

欧比-万醒来的时候早已满天星辰，他迅速睁开双眼。他正躺在那张变了形的床上。他盯着小屋里的天花板，心脏在他的胸前轰鸣。

 _这是梦_ ，他想起来了。他大口喘息，想要平息自己得剧烈的呼吸，他的手指扒着床沿，关节隐隐泛白。

接着他回过头，看见倒在地上的椅子和被推到了别处的桌子。门没关——冷凝机在嗡嗡作响。

欧比-万用力笑了起来，躺下继续他的美梦。

第二天他醒来，包好那身沾满了尘土的厚实皮衣，重新穿上他的罩袍。每一道折痕都是那么地熟悉，总让他想起过去的时光与地点。他花了几小时重新收拾好小屋，让一切都重归正轨——他把埋在沙子下面的冷凝机的管子和电线重新挖了出来，看了看依旧在工作状态的通讯器（没有新信息，他还从没有这么安心过）。他检查了一下剩余的食物，打算挑个更加空闲的时间向东走一趟，前往莫斯艾斯利采购更多的食物回来。他整个下午都在练习以前的招式，哪怕他的训练室是这大片沙漠，甚至要在这烈日下冥想，他都觉得轻而易举。

他疲倦而又满足地回来，看见奎-刚的鬼魂在外面安静地等待，双手插在袖子里，轮廓泛着光芒，让他透明的躯体看上去又是那么真实。欧比-万想起那件过去完全不同的事实，不禁莞尔。奎-刚脸上的笑容证实了他的猜疑，哪怕他们两人看上去是那么的不一样，可他们心里想的却是同一件事。

“那么，”他走上跟前，在衣服上擦了擦满是尘土的双手，“我想有些东西您也可以开始教导我了吧。”

“当然，”奎-刚微微颔首——这是一位大师向另一位大师行礼的动作，这意料之外的举动让欧比-万的心震撼不已，“我可不想再次失去你。如果你的心里也有我，我愿邀你共同踏入这永恒之中。”

“我愿意。”欧比-万如是说。

他弯腰走进屋内，深吸了口气。 _无有灭亡，唯有希望_ ，他暗自想道，接受了自己的命运。

-FIN-


	6. Coda: Illustrations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再次非常感谢[JakartaInn](http://agarthanguide.tumblr.com/)太太愿意给我授权贴图<33333333
> 
> JakartaInn太太画的真的太太太太太太太太太漂亮了！！！！【尖叫！！！！！！！

" **Obi-Wan** " by [JakartaInn](http://agarthanguide.tumblr.com/). 点击查看原图  
汤不辣地址在[这里](http://agarthanguide.tumblr.com/post/112649383701/its-possible-that-commonplacecaz-is-pulling-me)

 

" **Tea on Tatooine** "by [JakartaInn](http://agarthanguide.tumblr.com/). 点击查看原图  
汤不辣地址在[这里](http://agarthanguide.tumblr.com/post/113300752411/still-the-fault-of-commonplacecaz-fic-can-still)

 

" **Heat Rises** " by [JakartaInn](http://agarthanguide.tumblr.com/). 点击查看原图  
汤不辣地址在[这里](http://agarthanguide.tumblr.com/post/114711125826/part-three-of-a-set-of-obi-wan-in-tatooine-for)

*


End file.
